The Pearl Letters
by abbers102
Summary: What happend when Jake leaves for a war?


The Pearl Letters

**Author's Note- Howdy. Well, I've been extremely busy lately. Like, super-duper busy. Freshman year has been.......well, interesting. I'm going up north now for some great labor day fun. It's a shame I cant get Internet connection in the car. :( Well, its okay. My other story, Of Drama and Cullen (ODaC), wasn't updated after the first chapter for like......2 months? 3 months? IDK. Its because I was also extremely busy and I couldn't figure out how to update!! But, then I got smart or something, and I looked up, "How to add a new chapter on ," on Google, and GUESS WHAT, I read the instructions, and now there's 2, yes, 2, chapters!! They're both really short, but I never get time to get on the computer. And if I do, its either spent on Yahoo! Messenger (message me/ review and ask for my screen name, I'll gladly give it, and im on 24/7) or doing the massive amounts of homework I have. (Seriously, what's up with teachers piling it on the freshman?!?!?) WOW, I've written too much here. Ok, here is the story!!!!!!!! (Well, first I need to go back through and fix all the spelling errors. Tehe.) **

**Author's Note (the last one)- this chapter is dedicated to my ex? Bf, Matt, (our relationship is questionable at this point) and my BEST e-friend, Ariel. :D **

**BellaPointOfView-**

**FLASHBACK-**

_I felt hot tears run down my face. I could not loose him. I couldn't believe he was going. He held me in his strong arms. "Jake....Jake don't g...go!" I choked between sobs. In reply, he squeezed me tighter yet._

"_Bells..." he whispered, "I have to. You don't understand love. Take care of Charlotte for me. And yourself. I'll be back, I promise, I'll be back. I will come home for you Bells I promise. I promise."_

**NOT A FLASHBACK :P **-

"Mommy, Mommy are you okay?" Charlotte asked. I didn't know how long she had been standing there. I scooped her into my arms. She was defiantly getting bigger, and her fourth birthday was just around the corner. "Mommy, can I go to the park? Caroline will be coming and-" She was cut off by the doorbell. "She's here! Can I go mommy please can I?" She begged, her black ringlets fell around her angel face. It was impossible to say no to this beautiful little girl. I saw Jake every time she looked at me. His eyes, his hair, his always tan skin.

"Yes baby, you can go. Give mommy a kiss." I picked her up and she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have fun. I'm not going anywhere, so if you need anything, come home." There was a loud knock on the door, and Charlotte wriggled in my arms. "Bye baby." I set her gently down, and she took off to the front door.

"I love you, mommy!" She called.

"I love you too!" I called, and herd the front door slam shut. I walked into the bedroom. The bed was neatly made, Jake's side was perfectly tucked in, smoothed. It hurt me to see it. I needed him home.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled the curlers out of my hair. The curls fell around my face and bounced. I opened my red lipstick and smoothed some on. I checked my teeth before going back into the foyer.

Then doorbell rang, it was the mail man, just as I had suspected. He always came at 2:00 pm. I almost sprinted to the door. Jake's letter would be coming today.

"A letter for a...Mrs. Black?" The mailman said. I ripped the letter from his hands. "Um, okay. Have a nice day ma'am."

"You too." I mumbled and shut the door. I walked into the bedroom and sat on my side of the bed. I turned the envelope over, revealing who sent it. Just as I thought, Jake. The envelope opened easily, and the letter inside was hand written in black ink. I opened it up and read it.

My dearest Bella,

Hello love. How are you? I'm doing well. I cant believe its been almost a year since we have seen each other. I might be coming home in a few months. I hope Charlotte is doing good. God, I miss that beautiful girl so much. I miss you too, my love. Life here at the base is scary. I lost a friend, Jimmy, yesterday. We were flying over Japan, and they found us. They shot him down, and I was lucky enough to escape. I was scared, Bells, I'm scared all the time here. I need you and Char. I can't do this anymore baby. I need to come home. I miss your kisses, I miss your cooking (The food here sucks), I miss our baby. She's going to be four soon, I wish I could be there. I hope you two are behaving. It kills me to know I cant be there for Char's special day. I know you will make it amazing for her. I hope you two still remember me. I love you so much, and I promise you that I will come home.

All My Love,

Jake

PS- Write me back. I love you with all my heart.

I held the letter to my heart and cried. Every single one of his letters made me do that. I couldn't help it. I missed him more than anything. It was torture with out him. I was so used to him being here, hearing his foot steps on the wood floors, his arms around me. I missed dancing with him. I missed laughing with him. I missed everything about him. He made me feel whole, and nobody else could do that. I felt lost with out him. They were calling this World War two. I hated every second of this stupid war.

I opened the window and let the cool, Hawaiian breeze flow through the house. This island reminded me of Jake. He moved our small family here, Paradise, he called it. It wasn't paradise to me. It was hell.

"Bella?!" A voice called from the front door. It was Edward. He is my best friend, the one who is supporting me through all this. I tucked the letter under the ribbon that tied all his letters together. He wrote me every day, so I figured I might need a box for them soon. I tucked them away and went to see Edward. "Hey, Bells, how are you?" He took me into his arms and held me there. I guess he saw the tears.

"Oh, im fine. How are you?" I asked. He released me from his grasp and stepped back to look at me. I smiled a bit.

"Im fine. Where's the baby?" He asked. She was usually the one who answered the door. He stopped knocking a while ago, but you could still hear the little pitter-patter of small Charlotte feet when Edward came to my home.

"She's at the park." I smiled at him and walked into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, a beer?"

I got up to get my best friend his beer, and one second i was walking, the next i was "Oofing" and on the floor. I sat up to check if i was all there, and i herd a snicker.

"Oops." he mutters, smiling. I gasped and stood up. I grabbed the closest thing to me and hit him with it. Lucky for him, it was a pillow. He grabbed one also and i jumped on him and hit him hard on the head. He hit my stomach then ran into the bedroom.

"You can run but you can't hide!!" I yelled after him. He was hiding behind the bed so i jumped on top of it and hit him on the head. One thing lead to another, and we colaped on the bed. Tired, sweaty, and laughing our asses off.

"Um...Mrs. Black?" I heard from the bedroom door. Oh shit. I turned to see Caroline's mother standing there, looking concerned. I blushed furiously. Here i was, on top of Edward, with a pillow in my hand. I could see how she thought this was a bit..odd. A married woman in a questionable position on top of another man. There goes my reputation....

* * *

**A/N - Okay, what did you think?? Good?? Bad?? Well, I cant hear what you just said. But what I can do is read your reviews. Remember, ask for my Yahoo! Messenger screen name, and I just might give it too you. Well, hope you liked it. I've got plans for the next chapters. I wanna sleep now. Tata!!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read it. It means a TON to me. **


End file.
